NaLu My Last Request
by Ayame-Chii
Summary: Lucy's biggest fear is becoming a reality when her name is drawn for The Hunger Games. She's pretty much already written herself off when someone from her district volunteers!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I've never written anything like this before, and I haven't completely finished reading the Hunger Games series and I started writing this before I was even done the first book so if anything is off or anything I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoy it anyhow. Like I said I haven't written any of this before so the fights may be a bit crappy but you can't get better until you try right? So here goes! Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy blinked repeatedly her eyes adjusting to the sun. She could feel something cool pressed against her back and she sat up hastily.

"Grass?" She questioned looking at the ground, running her hands through to prove it was real. "I wonder where I am." She thought lifting her head to gaze at the scenery her mouth frozen in awe. She was surrounded by a meadow or what she at least believed to be a meadow. As far as she could see all she could see was grass adorned with beautiful flowers. She'd never seen something nearly as beautiful as this before. Of course though, how could someone from a district possibly be worthy enough to see a scene like this? Those damned electrical fences kept everyone penned up. Lucy shook her head from her bitter and smiled. This place was beautiful, everything else be damned.

"Luce c'mon you can't stay there! Its not safe!"

"What do you mean its not safe?" She questioned, smile fading. How could a place so beautiful possibly be dangerous? Lucy stood to look and see if she could find where the voice had come from but instead found a familiar head of blue hair poking above some flowers. Lucy's smiled widened as she ran over.

"Levy!" She called out her grin fading quickly as she grew closer. Her face paled and her stomach churned at the site of her friend. Levy was laying with her eyes wide open, blood splattered against her fair skin with her hand clenched against her chest.

"Levy, Levy! Are you okay?" Lucy cried as she dropped down beside her friend. Her eyes shifted to what Levy was clutching so desperately at; a knife. "Oh my god.. Levy what happened? Who did this to you!" Lucy said her voice shaking.

"L-Lu…ru-run…" Levy whispered her breath shaking.

"No! I won't leave you here," Lucy argued, wiping her face and looking around frantically. There has to be something I can do!"

"Lu..cy.. go.." Levy choked out, her breath growing unsteady and eyes beginning to water.

"No Levy! I can help!" Lucy cried beginning to feel useless, she hadn't a clue of what to do. "T-there has to be something here!"

Lucy was frantically searching around Levy when she had realized that the meadow she had found so beautiful and pristine was now gone. The flowers had all seemed to be dripping with read and now she could see countless bodies. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized her father, her maid, her friends all laying there unmoving.

Her heart began to throb painfully and she fought back a sob and focused on trying to help Levy, until she heard a voice giggle from behind her.

"Heehee, welcome to the Hunger Games." A voice giggled from behind her.

Lucy's eyes snapped over towards the voice as she felt something sharp pierce into her chest. "May the odds be eveeeer in your favour!"

Lucy hadn't even seen the woman and was now doubled over in pain. Her chest was aching, feeling as though it was on fire. Her limbs were slowly becoming numb, her vision was slowly diminishing. She looked down to see whatever it was that was causing her chest so much pain and was just able to see a blade lodged into her chest. She screamed.

Lucy awoke and jolted upright. Her pyjamas were clinging to her sweat covered body and she panted heavily. Tears were beginning to stream down her face and she clutched desperately at her chest. Looking down she felt herself sigh with relief. She could hear footsteps creaking down the stairwell near her room and she hastily used her sleeve to dry her eyes.

These nightmares had become a daily thing for Lucy, ever since they started to announce that the "season" for the Hunger Games was about to begin. Thankfully however this would be her last year as a potential participant.

Moments later there was a soft knock on the door as it slowly creaked open.

"Miss, are you alright?" Her purple haired maid quietly asked briskly walking over to her.

Lucy's face raised from her pillow, and she opened her mouth to respond but her words refused to come out. Tears were violently streaming down her face and she fought to hold back a sobb. Within seconds her maid had climbed onto her bed and was pulling her into a seated position and holding her tightly.

"Shh, whats wrong?" She questioned as she soothingly rubbed Lucy's back. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Lucy nodded and rubbed furiously at her eyes. She was embarrassed and terrified. She still felt as though that knife was still in her chest. Virgo let her go and smiled sadly,

"You know Miss, I had the same problem with these nightmares when I was younger. As much as I wish I could, I can't tell you it will be okay, I can't tell you that you won't be picked, but .I can tell you that you are a truly remarkable woman. Someone who this world will always need, and no matter what happens tomorrow you'll forever live on. You're someone who makes an impression on people, you're someone who changes lives. I mean, look at me and Loke, you _saved_ us."

Lucy shook her head, "I didn't do anything." She choked.

"You did, and you have, and you will continue to." Virgo smiled. "Now go back to sleep and have some pleasant dreams this time."

"Okay." Lucy responded sniffling as Virgo got up and collected all of her sheets.

"And don't make such a mess for me so early in the morning again." She winked, tucking her in.

Lucy giggled and smiled weakly, "Goodnight Virgo."

"Goodnight Hime."

Despite the fact Lucy had calmed down a certain degree she had not been able to fall back asleep. Even with Virgo's kind words she couldn't erase the imagines that appeared whenever she closed her eyes. The night seemed to drag on forever until Virgo finally reappeared holding a simple blue dress in her hands.

"Its breakfast time Miss." She said smiling sympathetically before setting the dress on her beside table. "I have made a special batch of pancakes. Though I do apologize the flour wasn't very.. well floury."

Lucy nodded and gave her thanks before getting up and scurrying out of her room. She yawned as she reached the kitchen and smiled at the plate of pancakes. Despite what Virgo had to work with, they were actually pretty tasty. She quickly finished her meal and returned to her room to get ready. Her hands quivered as her maid tugged on the zipper of her dress. She could feel the colour slowly draining from her face as she examined herself in the mirror.

"There, now don't you look lovely." Her maid nodded to herself, while tying a blue ribbon into her hair. "Now miss it would best if you left now, you don't want to be late."

Lucy nodded, although she could really care less if she made it on time. Despite the fact today was labelled as a holiday it certainly wasn't. Today was the annual reaping day. Every district had to offer up a boy and a girl who were sent into an arena to fight to the death. The winner was sent back to his/her district and became wealthy. But, these 'games' as they called them were not just for wealth; they were a reminder of the rebellion and what had come and passed. And so, every year children from 12-18's name was placed in a bowl and was chosen as random to represent their district.

Lucy on the other hand had her name in it fewer times than most people. Her father had bribed the peace keepers to take her name out for quite a large sum of money but Lucy knew they wouldn't take every slip out, her father wasn't _that_ influential.

"I'll be off then." Lucy said forcing a smile before heading out. A few minutes later she was at the town hall and with a quick finger prick later she was mixed in with all of the others in district 4.

"Lucy, Lucy, over here!" A blue haired girl whispered hushed, pulling her over. "I was looking for you everywhere!"

Lucy sighed in relief at the sight of her best friend begin okay. She tightly hugged her best friend and smiled brightly at her. "Hey Levy!"

"Oh Lucy, I'm so glad this is our last year. I mean look at everyone here they're so terrified!" Levy said quietly, examining the people around her.

"I wish they'd just stop the games all together.." Lucy mumbled, glaring at a group of Peace Keepers setting up speakers. "Because any one here could be picked and then…."

Lucy was cut off when the speakers suddenly came to life.

"Attention, Attention!" A woman called through the mic, in Lucy's opinion she looked more like a pastry than a woman. Her hair was a bright aqua, and her dress seemed to stick out in all the wrong places, coloured oranges and reds. Lucy would have snorted if it wasn't for the fact peace keepers were now lined up beside her.

"Odd…" She thought. Normally peace keepers are evenly distributed throughout, not just in one little bunch. It had her slightly unnerved. Levy seemed to notice and held Lucy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She looked over and nodded, meaning. '_We're okay, we'll be okay.'_

Now the ceremony as they'd call it went the same way it did every year. The speaker would open up with the same boring speech they've always heard, then a quick video of why they're here and displaying footage of the completely destroyed district 13. The woman walked over to one of the two glass bowls perched on a pedestal and spoke. "If I call your name come up here quickly okay?" Her pale hand reached in and dug around, and Lucy heard a snicker beside her.

Eyebrow raised she looked over to find him staring at her with a smile. "Okay. That's not creepy at all..." Lucy thought sarcastically shaking her head right as the woman read the name.

"Lucy Heartphilia."

"_Wait. What?"_ Lucy thought body stiffening. "Oh god, please tell me this is a joke.." She whispered. If it wasn't for Levy's hand still being attached to hers she wouldn't have even realized she was being pushed toward the stage. She stared at her friend eyes wide as she was escorted to the stage. Reaching the stairs she gulped. The woman ushered her to stand beside her and continued on, walking towards the other bowl. Her heart felt as though it was going to pound right out of her chest or completely stop at any second. Her head was swirling and she felt as though she would faint any second.

"Now for the boys, lets see who it is!" She said cheerfully dipping her hand into the adjacent bowl. The audience once again grew silent as her hand dug through the bowl.

"I volunteer."

Lucy's head shot up and she searched for the boy who had spoken. There was no mistaking that voice, the same voice from her dream.

"Pardon? Did I hear somebody volunteer?" The announcer asked tipping her head questioningly.

"Yeah, I said I volunteer." The boy said sauntering onto the stage with a shrug.

"Oh! Well then! We have a volunteer everyone! What's your name?" She asked smiling at him happily.

He cocked his head towards Lucy and smiled his trademark toothy grin.

"Natsu Dragoneel."

* * *

A/N

Alrighty then, I apologize for the run ons and the fact it's a bit boring. I didn't want to post this yet, but I set today as the day to do it and told people I would so I did, voila. I'm sick, and I can't really focus and restarted most of it today because I wasn't satisfied with it and I'm STILL not satisfied. But anyways, I hope you enjoy it and look forward to the next chapter, which will be written way better I promise! 3


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they ushered the two inside Lucy was on the verge of breaking down. The air inside was so stale it felt absolutely _suffocating_. It was no mystery that nearly everyone she knew who had entered this room never returned. There was maybe one or two winners she could even recollect. After being taken to the room where she was to be sent off from she collapsed onto one of the chairs.

"Oh Lucy, I'm so sorry." Her blue haired friend Levy sobbed.

Lucy tried to respond but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. Her throat felt so constricted. She let out a sob, and Levy quickly embraced her. After a short while Lucy finally managed to compose herself and hugged her friend back tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay.." She said, her voice hoarse.

Levy nodded letting her go to wipe the tears from her own eyes.

Lucy hated the fact she had made her best friend cry, she had planned to remain composed if not for her sake but for Levy's. Her best friend had already been through so much and she deserved to smile.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Lucy said faking a smile, rubbing her eyes. She knew there wasn't a chance she'd make it back, Lucy hadn't a clue on how to kill someone and she didn't plan on learning how to either. She just wanted to see her friend smile once more.

Levy seemed to understand her distress as she quickly wiped her eyes and forced herself to smile, "I'll be waiting; you still have to finish your book you know."

"I know." Lucy replied, hugging her friend again as the peacekeepers entered.

"Times up." They said quickly escorting Levy out.

Out of everyone who came to visit her her own father's presence surprised her the most. He was in a clear state of outrage which at first Lucy had thought was directed towards her, until he began to befoul the Capitol. She had never once heard her father speak ill of the Capitol before, and perhaps this wasn't the place to be doing it in. Before he left Lucy could have sworn he had to wipe tears from his eyes.

Maybe she'd been wrong about her father's feelings towards her all along.

When it was finally time to board the train her whole body grew numb, her chest was aching and she could hardly walk straight. Her head was swirling with thoughts, and she felt as though she was going to be sick. If it had been any other circumstance she would have been amazed by the train. Car after car was lined with foods and delicacies from the capitol. But as of now, it just added to the disgusting feeling in her stomach.

The second she was left alone in her room Lucy immediately ran to the bathroom and emptied out the contents of her stomach. Panting and feeling slightly better that the nauseous feeling had left her she went to lie on the bed. Had she been in any other state of mind she would have told you it was the comfiest thing she had ever laid on. That she felt as though she was lying on a pile of feathers. However, for her it was just another reminder of where she was headed. She drifted off and when she awoke it was dark outside.

She was surprised when she poked her head out there were no peacekeepers to greet her. Curiously she began to wander from car to car. Finally reaching one where a familiar pink haired boy was sprawled out beside a bucket Lucy (much to her surprise) couldn't contain a small laugh.

"He never was good with transpiration" She thought.

"_Natsu Natsu you're going to drop me!" Lucy cried out giggling, "Put me down! I'll show you how to do it." _

"_Oh really? I doubt you can do any better! Luiiiiigi!" Natsu snorted plopping her down._

"_Here look, jump up!" Lucy said leaning over, and Natsu hastily jumped up, "Now look, you were supposeta hold my legs like this so I wouldn't fall!" She demonstrated, starting to walk around with Natsu on her back, "SEE!" The moment Lucy started to walk Natsu immediately told her to pull over and promptly emptied his stomach.  
_

"_Eww! Natsu!" Lucy scolded looking away, "That's gross!" _

"_I can't help it!" He said between gags, "I can't handle transportation!" _

"_You ride on Happy's back all the time!"_

"H-Happy isn't transportation! He's my friend!" Natsu said looking appalled at Lucy's accusation.

"_Then what am I!" Lucy exclaimed angrily hands on her hips._

Lucy shook her head and plopped down on the couch beside from him, "Idiot." She mumbled. She stared out the window stroking Natsu's hair, trying to make sense of the day. They'd already been on the train for hours and Lucy had no clue how long it would take to reach the capitol.

The two had met their mentor, a man Lucy honestly had no memory of but Natsu seemed to idolize. Even in Natsu's car-sick state he still managed to make a fuss. Lucy had nearly had a heart attack when the man shoved a pill down Natsu's throat.

Finally reaching the capitol Lucy's stomach began to churn once more. She tried to push the thoughts of the games to the back of her mind and gave up with a sigh. Hearing Natsu shuffle up behind her she turned to ask, "Feeling any better?"

"I dunno, I'm getting motion sickness from all this shaking you're doing." Natsu frowned, draping his arm over her shoulder. "Y'know Luce, you'll be fine."

"What makes you so sure?" Lucy questioned frowning.

Natsu shrugged and Lucy left it at that. She sighed as the self-doubt began to ebb away at her mind once more.

The moment the train's doors open Lucy stared at the buildings. They were massive skyscrapers compared to the buildings in her district. She couldn't tell if she was impressed or disgusted. Everything was so different in the capitol. Despite the fact district five was fairly small it had a familiar sense of home, and here much like the city hall even the air seemed to be suffocating.

* * *

Lucy had been told the agenda for the capitols plans for them before they arrived but she never thought that waxing your legs could hurt _so _much. Her legs burned as they pulled strip by strip off. She hadn't met her stylist yet, but the prep team was driving her absolutely insane. Actually, it was just the one man wearing make-up in what seemed to be random splotches he looked much like a cow. Constantly spewing out, "NICE BODY!" kind of left Lucy unnerved.

Finally meeting her stylist Lucy had deemed that all of the capitols people clearly had no fashion sense what so ever. The man had dreadlocks, gigantic sunglasses and was wearing a crab outfit. If that wasn't weird enough he ended every sentence with –ebi.

She had to admit putting that aside, the outfits they had prepared for her were absolutely lovely. They weren't as uncomfortable as they looked and definitely were tasteful.

Finally being able to go to their rooms Lucy couldn't stop herself from laughing as she held Natsu upright in the elevator. They were on it for less than 5 minutes and he was rendered pretty much useless. Their mentor had actually gotten to the point where he threatened to knock him out if he didn't pull himself together.

When they finally started their training Lucy had stuck close to Natsu, trailing after him from unit to unit. The first section they went to (as per Natsu's choice) was the edible plants/food. Lucy hadn't seen most of the plants before in her life and was baffled at the fact Natsu flew through the lesson. Natsu seemed to have most of the survival training down, except for shelter. Luckily for him, Lucy passed that with ease. Lucy who was terrified of this whole idea actually found herself having fun after Natsu had apparently turned it into a competition of who could do what better. By the end of the first day Lucy's sides hurt from laughing at all of Natsu's stupidity.

Lucy had been laughing so hard she was wiping tears from her eyes when a purple haired woman approached.

"My my, I'm glad you two are having so much fun." The violet haired woman giggled haughtily, "I'm going to enjoy slitting your throats, it's a shame they won't let me keep your head as a trophy."

A shiver went down Lucy's spine and she froze, eyes growing wide.

"What? Did you actually forget this is a battle to the death?" The woman spat, only stopping when a fist met her face. All too suddenly Natsu was being pulled off of her. The woman laughed, acting as though his assault didn't faze her and walked off.

The next day they took everything seriously. Natsu refused to leave Lucy's side even for a moment. He could tell how that woman's words had affected her. As they went from weapon station to station they found out that although Lucy couldn't handle a sword without shaking, and her aim with throwing knives was terrible she was good with a whip. Natsu on the other hadn't had more than enough strength to adequately wield a sword, and enough strength to throw the knives, but no accuracy at all.

The days for training quickly passed and soon enough it was time for the private sessions with the game makers. Being from district "5" wasn't the best for them. For them it would have been better to go first and set the standard so unbelievably high, or go last and be the freshest on the judges' minds. It wasn't as though you would necessarily want a high score because that would just make you a bigger target, but you wouldn't want to lose sponsors with a low score either. Sponsors can make all the difference.

The four crowded around the TV waiting impatiently for the results to air.

District 1: Sting 8, Elise 1

District 2: Eve 5, Karen 6

District 3: Sherry 5, Yuka, 5

District 4: Lyra: 4, Loke: 8

District 5: Natsu 8, Lucy 5

District 6: Angel: 6, Midnight: 8

District 7: Flare: 8, Kurohebi: 8

District 8: Lisanna: 5, Daisuke: 4

District 10: Meredy 8, Kyo 4

District 11: Wendy 5, Kaito 6

District 12: Juvia 8, Gajeel 9

* * *

"So here we have from District 5, Natsu Dragoneel!" The announcer said excitedly his green hair bouncing with him.

Natsu walked across the stage as he normally would walk anywhere, with a sort of aloof touch. "Yo." Was all he said as he slumped down into the chair.

"So Natsu, you're a volunteer from district five, any reason on what brought that out?" He asked, "I mean its normal for it to happen in higher districts but, you didn't even wait for a name to be called!"

Natsu arched an eyebrow, "Oh I'm sure you'll be able to figure out my reason before the end of the games." He laughed.

"Oh so you're fairly confident you'll win then?"

"No." He said honestly, "I have no intention on winning."

The announcer sat there looking confused but quickly bounced back, "Anyways, moving on. Is there anyone special back home?"

"Happy." Natsu replied with his grinning widely.

"Happy? Is that your girlfriend?"

"No, he's my cat." Natsu laughed, "Would you date a girl named Happy? Gosh."

"Well I suppose not." He laughed, "I suppose I should rephrase that question, is there any lady that's managed to catch your eye?"

"There is one particular girl." Natsu smiled brightly, adding an uncharacteristic wink "But that's a secret."

The interview actually turned out better than Lucy had imagined it and she smiled, she was worried about Natsu. If he had talked like he had earlier, he could have cost himself several sponsors.

It was now Lucy's turn to go on stage. For her however, things didn't go as smoothly. Despite Lucy's natural grace she had managed to trip on her dress, which caused her to get incredibly flustered making her embarrassed and even stutter. Definitely not the way she had planned for it to go.

The next day Lucy groaned as they injected the tracking device into her arm. She glared as the woman walked beside her and did the same to Natsu.

"Well I guess there's no getting out of this now." Natsu joked bitterly rubbing his arm.

That was the last time Lucy saw Natsu until the tournament began. She was on the platform being raised to the surface now, her hair pulled back in two pony tails. Squinting as the sun met her eyes Lucy gaped at the scenery. Although she couldn't see it, she could hear waves crashing behind her, to the right and left were forests, straight ahead looked like mountains, and where they were now? All desert.

Her eyes lay upon the golden cornucopia a few hundred feet in front of them, and she was astonished to see the amount of weapons, some that she didn't even know what they were. Her stomach churned. Her eyes glanced around towards the other competitors and her eyes stopped and stared at Natsu who was already staring at her.

And then the first canon went off.

* * *

A/N: HAAAAAAA Finally sorry that took so long oh my god I'm a tard. Anyways the next chapter shouldn't take me this long if it does you have permission to punch me in the face (as long as you do it nicely) anyways I'm sorry this chapter wasn't very eventful, and I know I skipped over the little entrance ceremony thing but I didn't really think it was neccessary (that and I honestly don't remember which district's job are what) Anyways ! I hope you enjoyed and thank you all for the reviews!


End file.
